


Dark Space

by Lilek



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: Arki zaginęły. Dowództwo Nexusa i priorytety misji Inicjatywy szlag trafił.Wygnańcy osiedlili się na Kadarze, gdzie zaczyna toczyć się zażarta walka o wpływy z rozbudowującym struktury Kolektywem.Nie ma nadziei na świetlaną przyszłość w Andromedzie dla przybyłych osadników z Drogi Mlecznej.... niestety, to dopiero początek kłopotów ...





	1. Rozdział 1

Mass Effect Andromeda jest dziełem i własnością EA.

Poniższy fik jest dziełem non profit, zainspirowanym światem wykreowanym przez twórców gry.

Jeśli w tekście znajdują się błędy, z góry przepraszam - niebetowane

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kadara. 

Toksyczna planeta zawieszona w układzie Govorkam, niczym ropień na dobrze rokującym organizmie. Ziemia obiecana dla wyrzutków z Nexusa, którym udało się chwilowo wydrzeć ją ze szponów Kettów i zagarnąć spod nosa Angarów. Egzystencja na Kadarze była nieustanną walką o przetrwanie dla przybyłych z Drogi Mlecznej desperatów, którzy podczas buntu mieli dostatecznie dużo szczęścia by wylecieć z Nexusa z wyczuwalnym pulsem. Wielu nie dało rady. Kroganie, zaprzęgnięci do walki przez liderów stacji, nie kierowali się w czasie tłumienia powstania cnotą miłosierdzia.

Reyes Vidal był naocznym świadkiem tych wydarzeń. Wrzasków, demolki i niemilknących huków wystrzeliwanych pocisków. W chwili rozpętania się prawdziwej jatki przemknęło mu przez myśl, iż oto wdepnął w gówno, z którego wykaraskać da się jedynie poświęcając nogę. Jednak z czasem te rozważania przybrały inny odcień. Kadara wciąż była gównianym miejscem, ale wolność którą niosła w pakiecie pozwalała na dostrzeżenie nowej perspektywy. Nowych możliwości. Budowania struktury społecznej na żywym organizmie, bez narzuconych odgórnie schematów zarządzania. Oczywiście początkowa namiastka ładu opierała się na demonstracji siły i agresji, niemniej – przy odrobinie cierpliwości – istniał tu zalążek nadziei na powstanie stabilnych fundamentów przetrwania w nowej galaktyce. 

Podczas gdy osłabione dowództwo Nexusa przeszło do defensywy, przestawiając się na przetrwanie wegetatywne, wygnańcy – o ironio – zapoczątkowali prawdziwą misję Inicjatywy. Kolonizację planet Andromedy. Oficjalnie, a więc w formie uwiecznionej dla potomnych na vidach i datapadach port Kadary, niczym perła w jej niewidocznej koronie, przypadł w udziale Sloanie Kelly, kobiecie twardej i zażartej, która w Reyesie wzbudzała mieszaninę niesmaku i politowania. Aczkolwiek nie można było odmówić jej skuteczności w pierwszej fazie buntu, umiejętności bitewnych oraz niebezpiecznej charyzmy, zmuszającej innych do uległości. Reyes nie należał do jej zagorzałych zwolenników, a tym bardziej nie znajdował się w ciasnym kręgu jej zaufanych zbirów. Trzymał się na uboczu, w cieniu, z przypiętą łatką wolnego strzelca, pielęgnując ambicję zdetronizowania Sloany oraz ukrócenia jej despotycznych metod władania strategicznym węzłem planety. 

Wykopanie Kelly z jej przebrzydłej nory wymagało oczywiście planu, do którego Vidal lubił powracać myślami w chwilach odprężenia, w vipowskiej sali Tartaru . Podczas nielicznych przerw w wymagającej pełni skupienia koordynacji działań agentów Kolektywu. Plan Reyes’a wymagał czasu. Cierpliwości, zaangażowania i absolutnej dyskrecji. Dźwiganie go na barkach było nie lada brzemieniem, ale Vidal od zawsze miał naturę przyczajonego drapieżnika. Ukazującego prawdziwe, groźne oblicze dopiero w chwili ataku na ofiarę, gdy było już zbyt późno na ucieczkę i posiłki. Gdy jego zdobycz stawała się totalnie bezbronna i zaszczuta. Gotowa do pożarcia.

Usta Reyesa rozciągnęły się w leniwym uśmiechu i z zadowoleniem opróżnił szklankę czystej whiskey, do której paskudnego smaku przywykł z czasem, jak każdy mieszkaniec Kadary. Oparł się wygodnie o masywną kanapę, na której przesiadywał w trakcie „roboty biurowej” i z zainteresowaniem spojrzał na mrygający na omni-toolu komunikat o przychodzącym połączeniu z Nexusa. Kanał był szyfrowany i do tej pory Reyes nie miał powodów do podejrzeń, iż jego środki ostrożności w jakikolwiek sposób szwankują w łączności ze stacją. W tym wypadku z jego najbardziej zaufanym sprzymierzeńcem w strukturach Inicjatywy.

\- Vidal – znajomy, kobiecy głos zabrzmiał w uchu Reyesa, który przekierował połączenie do ukrytej słuchawki.  
\- Shepard! Jak miło cię słyszeć.  
\- Nie wątpię. Zważywszy, że podejmuję ryzyko kontaktu z tobą tylko w naprawdę ważnych sprawach.  
\- Ważne sprawy to, rzecz jasna, konkretny bonus naszych rozmów – przemytnik uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Niemniej bardzo cenię sobie pogawędki w doborowym towarzystwie.  
\- W naszym wypadku użyłabym słowa „knucie”. Pogawędkami można nazwać narady bandy kretynów dowodzących Nexsusem. Pieprzone, chaotyczne bagno i mizeria.  
\- Jestem pewien, że nikt lepiej nie określiłby tej parodii zarządzania. Jesteś pełna sprzeczności, Shepard. Nienaganna prezencja w barwach Inicjatywy połączona z rynsztokowym językiem Kadary.  
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy to był komplement czy potwarz?  
\- Oczywiście, że to pierwszej – Reyes mruknął z rozbawieniem, na co głos po drugiej stronie połączenia zareagował westchnieniem irytacji.  
\- Dobra, skończ pieprzyć i daj mi dojść do słowa. Mam mało czasu i jak zwykle ryzykuję tutaj dupskiem. Ta sprawa może w bardzo istotny sposób wpłynąć na twoje potencjalne pertraktacje z Nexusem. Może nawet zyskasz sojusznika w walce o władzę w Porcie.   
\- To bardzo śmiałe założenie …  
\- Nie usłyszałeś jeszcze moich rewelacji – Shepard stwierdziła z przekonaniem w głosie, po czym swoim zwyczajem zrobiła dłuższą pauzę w ramach spotęgowania dramatyzmu.  
\- Kontynuuj proszę. Zamieniam się w słuch.  
\- Namierzyliśmy sygnał emitowany przez SAM’a z kapsuły ratunkowej.   
\- SAM to sztuczna inteligencja sprzężona z implantami pionierów. Któraś z ark się odnalazła? – Reyes spoważniał w jednej chwili, całkowicie zaintrygowany tematem.  
\- Nie szłabym tak daleko w założeniach. To sygnał z kapsuły ratunkowej nadający S.O.S, o arce nic nie wiadomo. Wiemy jedynie, że kapsuła zbliża się z impetem do twojego zadupia.  
\- Kiedy i gdzie? – Vidal zapytał pośpiesznie, w jednej chwili zrywając się z siedzenia, z zamiarem zaplanowania szybkiej akcji swoich agentów.  
\- Przewidywana przez nas trajektoria wskazuje na lądowanie w tym miejscu. 

Omni-tool Reyesa zamrygał, obwieszczając zaimplementowanie otrzymanych współrzędnych na mapie Kadary.

\- Wyślę tam moich ludzi. Zabezpieczą teren.  
\- Nasz teatrzyk kukiełkowy oczywiście nie podjął jeszcze żadnych oficjalnych działań. Będą próbowali dowiedzieć się o losach kapsuły drogą pantoflową, bo nie mają ani zasobów ani oddziału, który mogliby wysłać na Kadarę.  
\- A więc jedyna walka z czasem, którą muszę podjąć ogranicza się do Sloany – Reyes stwierdził z grymasem, zaciskając palce w pięści. – Kiedy kapsuła wkroczy w atmosferę?  
\- Niebawem. Za około dwie godziny stanie się wykrywalna dla naziemnych radarów Kelly. Radzę się pośpieszyć.  
\- Słuszna sugestia. Będziemy w kontakcie – Reyes przerwał połączenie i błyskawicznie nawiązał następne, sprawnie wydając polecenia i przydzielając zadania swoim agentom.  
\- Musimy dostać się do tej kapsuły jako pierwsi – przekazał nie znającym sprzeciwu tonem szefowi komórki operacyjnej Kolektywu, działającej najbliżej przewidywanego miejsca lądowania kapsuły. – Na jej pokładzie jest jakiś pionier Inicjatywy. Szarlatan chce go żywego i w dobrym humorze.   
\- Tak jest. Bez odbioru.

Po wydaniu wszystkich rozkazów, Reyes z napięciem spojrzał przed siebie, nie pierwszy raz przeklinając w myślach konieczną ideę ukrywania się za bezimiennym i pozbawionym oblicza pseudonimem Szarlatana. Ostatecznie wiele prawdy kryło się w powiedzenie, jeśli chcesz by coś zrobione było dobrze, zrób to sam. Gdyby Vidal znalazł się w miejscu wskazanym przez Shepard – o ile w ogóle dotarłby na czas - nie potrafiłby powstrzymać się od ryzykowanych działań i wydawania rozkazów na prawo i lewo agentom Kolektywu, którzy zapewne niechętnie słuchaliby jednego z podrzędnych szmuglerów z ich organizacji. Coś na pewno poszłoby nie tak, więc lepszym rozwiązaniem było czekanie i założenie, że jego posłuszni i wierzący w Szarlatana ludzie załatwią sprawę jak należy. Przechwycą kapsułę, jej zawartość i przy okazji rozwalą kilku Wygnańców.

Pięć kolejnych godzin było dłużącym się niemiłosiernie oczekiwaniem na raport grupy zwiadowczej, która natknęła się oczywiście na ludzi Sloany, bardzo chcącej położyć łapy na kapsule ratunkowej Inicjatywy. Dzięki informacjom Shepard ludzie Reyesa byli jednak na miejscu lądowania wcześniej i zdążyli obsadzić wszystkie strategiczne miejsca i punkty snajperskie. Niemniej walka była zażarta i Vidal niejednokrotnie tracił łączność ze swoim oddziałem.

\- Zgłoście się do kurwy nędzy – warknął po kilkudziesięciu przesyconych napięciem minutach nasłuchiwania zakłóceń i stłumionych odgłosów walki, przerywanych długimi fazami głuchej ciszy.   
\- … ma ..kap … łę … - zdeformowany głos łamanymi słowami rozbrzmiał w końcu w omni-toolu Vidala.  
\- Powtórz! – Reyes nakazał, majstrując pośpiesznie przy ustawieniach, aby możliwie najlepiej przefiltrować zakłócony przekaz.  
\- Mamy kapsułę! 

Vidal przeczesał palcami włosy i wypuścił powoli bezwiednie wstrzymywany oddech. Uczucie ulgi powoli wypierało z jego ciała napięcie buzującej adrenaliny.

\- Doskonale! Przekażę wieści komu trzeba i stawiam wszystkim kolejkę.  
\- Wygnańcy trochę nas przetrzebili, ale załatwiliśmy skurwysynów. Niestety w kapsule nie ma ocalałych …

Uśmiech zniknął z warg Reyesa nim na dobre zdążył się pojawić.

\- Jesteście pewni? – zapytał, zaciskając zęby z wściekłości i czując jak od tego drętwieje mu szczęka.  
\- Na sto procent. Nikt nie przeżył.   
\- Rasa?  
\- Ludzie. Czwórka. Dwie kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn.  
\- Kurwa mać! – Vidal wrzasnął, przerywając połączenie i miotając o ścianę pośpiesznie pochwyconą, pustą szklankę. - Niech to szlag!

Oparł się ciężko o kanapę i spojrzał z wyrzutem w przerdzewiały sufit swojej nory.

\- Będę pertraktował z Nexusem za pomocą czterech trupów.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z góry przepraszam za błędy i galopujące przecinki. Niebetowane.

Z wykorzystaniem osób trzecich, Reyes zarządził przetransportowanie zwłok i oprzyrządowania kapsuły do Draullir, systemu jaskiń skrywającego główną bazę operacyjną Kolektywu. Podwojona obstawa miała za zadanie bezwzględne wypatrywanie aktywności zbirów Sloany, która – zgodnie z szyfrowanym przekazem Keemy - wpadła w istny szał z powodu utraconej szansy położenia łapsk na niecodziennym znalezisku, z hukiem przecinającym nieboskłon Kadary. Reyesa satysfakcjonowała oczywiście wieść o niepowodzeniu swojego wroga, do którego znacznie się przyczynił, aczkolwiek martwił go tragiczny koniec całego zamieszania. 

Dotarcie do Draullir, przy zachowaniu pozorów bycia podrzędną wtyką Szarlatana, kosztował Reyesa zdecydowanie zbyt dużo nerwów, czasu i kredytów. Pół dnia minęło nim znalazł się w opuszczonym magazynie z czterema ciałami i kupą szmelcu odzyskanego z rozbitej kapsuły, odczuwając w całym ciele stres kilku ostatnich godzin. Potężny atak migreny rozdarł mu skroń i zmusił do zaaplikowania sobie przy pomocy omni-toola odrobiny omni-żelu wytargowanego od doktora Nakamoto. Zachowanie trzeźwości umysłu i zimnej krwi było w tej chwili priorytetem, mimo iż martwi członkowie załogi Hyperiona prezentowali niezmiernie smutny widok w oczach swego pobratymca. Ludzka arka – we wzniosłym założeniu lunatyków Inicjatywy - miała stać się zalążkiem genezy populacji homo sapiens w nowej, niezbadanej galaktyce. Owa idea okazała się niestety mrzonką. Zwarzywszy na okoliczności, coraz bardziej mroczną i zagadkową.

Vidal nie spodziewał się uzyskania zbyt wielu informacji, gdyż agenci Kolektywu poinformowali go o niesprawności konsoli pokładowej w kapsule ratunkowej. Na skutek uderzenia kadłuba o skały większość oprzyrządowania uległa awarii bądź nieodwracalnemu uszkodzeniu. Omni-tool Reyesa zaczął odbierać jednak wyraźne sygnały technologicznej aktywności, które doprowadziły go do ciała rosłego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny, którego od razu rozpoznał jako Aleca Raydera, ludzkiego Pioniera. Faceta wzbudzającego powszechny szacunek, w którym kierownictwo Inicjatywy pokładało wielkie nadzieje. Weterana N7 i doskonale rokującego naukowca. Pomysłodawcę i głównego inżyniera Symulacyjno Adaptacyjnej Matrycy. Człowieka o niezłomnym charakterze i ambicji oraz właściciela jednej z czołowych twarzy reklamowych Inicjatywy. Reyes nigdy nie zamienił z Pionierem słowa, ale potrafił rozpoznać w Rayderze cechy, które charakteryzowały również jego samego: upór, ambicję i wielką charyzmę. Niestety nie był to w przypadku Aleca zestaw ratujący życie.

Rayder miał zadaną z bliskiej odległości - prawdopodobnie własnoręcznie - ranę postrzałową skroni. Dla Vidala było to odkrycie dosyć szokujące.

\- Dlaczego nikt mnie o tym nie uprzedził? – zadał pytanie w przestrzeń, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową i pocierając dłonią bolące czoło. 

Jedno z kobiecych ciał należało do Naomi Dunn, kapitana arki Hyperion. Pozostałej dwójki Reyes nie kojarzył. Istotny był jedynie fakt, iż cała trójka zginęła w wyniku czołowych ran postrzałowych, zadanych najprawdopodobniej z ręki i broni Pioniera, który w następstwie strzelił sobie w łeb. Szokująca wizja zdarzeń była jedynie logicznie nasuwającą się hipotezą i potwierdzić mogło ją jedynie zbadanie narzędzia zbrodni, w tym wypadku – potencjalnie – pistoletu N7 Aleca Raydera.  
Niecodzienne odkrycie nieco oszołomiło Reyesa, po czym ustąpiło miejsca narastającej ciekawości.

SAM mógł ujawnić jakieś fakty związane z tajemniczymi zgonami ludzkich uczestników misji Inicjatywy, pod warunkiem, że udałoby się go namierzyć i bez przeszkód uruchomić. Reyes zbliżył do głowy Aleca Raydera przedramię z omni-toolem, zakładając, że Implant Pioniera powinien znajdować się w okolicach rdzenia kręgowego.   
Sygnał energetyczny stał się wyraźniejszy i po chwili Vidal z zapałem sięgnął po podręczne, podstawowe wyposażenie przetrwania na Kadarze: skaner medyczny i ostry kozik. Zlokalizował implant w lewym oczodole Aleca i przepraszając w myślach Pioniera za niedogodności, bez zbytniej finezji wygrzebał mikrusowy implant, podłączając go do swojego omni-toola. 

\- No dalej malutki, pokaż co potrafisz – szepnął zachęcająco, nie doczekując jednak żadnej reakcji ze strony urządzenia. Zniecierpliwiony wyciągnął implant i przyjrzał się mu uważnie. – Nie wyglądasz na uszkodzony przez kulę. Może mam za mało mocy?

SAM nadawał sygnał S.O.S. z kapsuły, więc w którymś momencie jej dramatycznego lotu musiał być względnie sprawny operacyjnie. Przed lub po strzelaninie, która rozegrała się na pokładzie. Nieodwracalne uszkodzenie implantu byłoby dla Reyesa zdecydowanie najgorszym scenariuszem, o czterech martwych ciałach nawet nie wspominając. Vidal postanowił nie ulegać więc pesymistycznym myślom i poszukać dla SAM’a zasobniejszego źródła energii. Najlepiej z generatora.

Za pomocą swoich figurantów wydał rozkaz zamrożenia ciał i przechowywania ich z zachowaniem najwyższych protokołów bezpieczeństwa, aby nie utrudnić, lub co gorsza, nie udaremnić koniecznego śledztwa. Pionierski implant zachował dla siebie i wraz z nim powrócił do portu, zaszywając się w swojej melinie w Tartarze, gdzie w wolnej chwili połączył się z Shepard, zdradzając jej soczyste szczegóły ostatnich kilkunastu godzin.

\- Kurwa mać – kobieta jęknęła głośno, gdy Reyes skończył wtajemniczać ją w tragiczne wydarzenia. - … daj mi chwilę … nie tego się spodziewałam …  
\- No to jest nas dwoje, a raczej trudno mnie zaskoczyć.  
\- To wydarzenie miało nam zapewnić odpowiedzi i nadzieję, na uporządkowanie tego całego bagna, a tymczasem … wszystko się jeszcze bardziej spierdoliło …  
\- Na jakim etapie jest kierownictwo Nexusa? Co wiedzą?  
\- Niewiele. Wiedzą jedynie, że kapsuła wylądowała na Kadarze i że mają w porcie totalne zero wpływów.   
\- W takim razie, musimy zastanowić się w jaki sposób wykorzystać naszą przewagę.   
\- Na pewno nie rozgłaszać wszem i wobec, że Pionier wystrzelał swoje dowództwo, nim palnął sobie w łeb.  
\- Tego jeszcze nie wiemy … potrzebne jest śledztwo.  
\- Bardzo, bardzo poufne.  
\- Obawiam się, że przecieku wieści o śmierci Raydera możemy nie być w stanie powstrzymać.  
\- Twoi ludzie nie dochowają tajemnicy? Nawet pod groźbą gniewu Szarlatana? – w słowach Shepard pobrzmiewało rozczarowanie, które zirytowało Reyesa. Zarządzanie incognito siatką oponentów pieprzonej Sloany Kelly nie było ani łatwe ani bezpieczne, więc przydałaby się odrobina uznania. Ostatecznie Vidal chciał w Kadarze innej rzeczywistości od tej, którą proponowali Wygnańcy.   
\- Gdybym każdego za niesubordynację karał strzałem w potylicę, jak Kelly, zapewne szanse na dochowanie tajemnicy byłyby większe – Reyes stwierdził oschle.  
\- Wyczuwam wielką obrazę majestatu.  
\- Drobną, ale z pewnością ją sobie zapamiętam.  
\- Dobra, wybacz. – Shepard westchnęła z niecierpliwością, co na ustach Reyesa odbiło się cieniem uśmiechu. – Pionier, nawet martwy, jest zawsze jakąś kartą przetargową. Może Nexus zechce odzyskać ciała? Z pewnością będą chcieli odzyskać implant.  
\- Najpierw muszę go uruchomić, potem ocenić komu przyda się bardziej.   
\- Chyba nie rozważasz wszczepienia go sobie?  
\- Czemu nie? Mógłby zapewnić mi przewagę w walce o wpływy – Vidal stwierdził po chwili namysłu, poważnie traktując taką ewentualność.  
\- SAM jest sprzężony z konkretnym implantem, a implant z konkretnym rdzeniem nerwowym. Nie zadziała u byle kogo …  
\- Auć … to było brutalne.  
\- Wiesz co mam na myśli! To się może skończyć śmiertelnym porażeniem twojego przerośniętego ego!   
\- Czyżbym wyczuwał nutę zmartwienia? – Reyes zapytał z uśmiechem, wyobrażając sobie jak czoło i nos Shepard marszczy się z niesmakiem.   
\- Wal się, Vidal.

Połączenie zostało przerwane, więc Vidal – przeklinając drażliwą, kobiecą dumę - postanowił skupić się na próbie uruchomienia obiecującej matrycy. 

Znalezienie przenośnego generatora w raju szmuglerów i złomiarzy nie było trudnym wyczynem i po dokonaniu niezbędnych połączeń Reyes stanął przed szansą dowiedzenia się od SAM’a co też u diaska wydarzyło się na pokładzie Hyperiona.

Niestety moduł sztucznej inteligencji sprzężony z implantem nie chciał się uruchomić. Po podłączeniu do źródła zasilania jedynie mrygnął i lekko wibrował, jak przerdzewiałe konsole porozrzucane po porcie Kadary.

\- SAM? – Reyes zapytał niepewnie, spoglądając na urządzenie z wyrzutem. – Wiem, że tam jesteś. Sygnał S.O.S sam się nie nadał.  
\- …  
\- Spróbujmy inaczej – Vidal podrapał się po głowie, po czym ponownie spróbował nawiązać łączność z Shepard, z nadzieją że kobieta będzie mogła bez nadstawiania karku jeszcze z nim porozmawiać.  
\- Czego?!  
\- Nie mogę go uruchomić …  
\- Na pewno wszystko dobrze podłączyłeś?  
\- Jestem pilotem, a nie informatykiem ani inżynierem! – Reyes warknął, czując nieodpartą ochotę ciśnięcia implantem o ziemię i zdeptania swoim ciężkim butem.   
\- Obecnie bardziej szmuglerem i raczkującym politykiem.  
– Zmiana otoczenia wymaga drastycznej zmiany profesji. Wracając do implantu … to zaawansowana technologia, więc w połączeniu ze źródłem zasilania magia powinna zadziać się sama. Ba! To coś powinno wykorzystywać baterie słoneczne albo promieniowanie kosmiczne.  
\- Gdybyś dał radę przemycić go na Nexusa …  
\- … zwariowałaś? Jak tylko zjawię się na stacji zamkną mnie do pudła. Z własnej woli raczej nieprędko postawię nogę na Nexusie. Wolałbym ją stracić …  
\- Nie tragizuj. Może potrzebna tu biotyki?   
\- No to jesteśmy w dupie, bo nie znam żadnego biotyka, z którym miałbym ochotę podzielić się znaleziskiem. Otaczają mnie szpiedzy Sloany.  
\- Może …  
Shepard umilkła, gdyż z implantu wydobył się charakterystyczny odgłos i po chwili pomieszczenie rozświetliła delikatna poświata elektronicznych cząsteczek.  
\- Co to było?  
\- Najwyraźniej SAM postanowił się z nami przywitać – Reyes szepnął, wpatrując się w migotliwy blask setek tysięcy impulsów elektrycznych, czując w powietrzu charakterystyczny zapach i posmak jonizacji.   
\- Witam – SAM odezwał się zmodyfikowanym, męskim głosem. – Nie odczuwam biologicznej obecności Pioniera, Aleca Raydera.  
\- To pewnie dlatego, że rzeczony Pionier nie żyje – Vidal poinformował, od razu czując się nieswojo.   
Instynkt samozachowawczy podpowiedział mu, aby mieć się na baczności w rozmowie z zaawansowanym okazem sztucznej inteligencji, który w założeniu miał wspomóc pionierów Inicjatywy w wytyczaniu i organizacji nowych szlaków osiedleńczych. Każdy w nowej galaktyce wiedział jak ten misterny plan się skończył. Żaden z pionierów nie wykonał swojego zadania. Jeden stygnął z dziurą w skroni, a pozostali przepadli w kosmosie wraz z arkami załadowanymi dziesiątkami tysięcy kolonistów.   
– Chciałbym dowiedzieć się jak zginął Alec Rayder i dlaczego zastrzelił pozostałych pasażerów kapsuły ratunkowej. Byłeś z nim … zespolony co czyni cię naocznym świadkiem.  
\- Użycie słowa „zginął” implikuje, iż zgon pioniera nie nastąpił z przyczyn naturalnych.  
\- Co ty nie powiesz, geniuszu.  
\- Awaria bazy danych. Wykrywam szyfrowane połączenie z Nexusem – SAM poinformował po chwili beznamiętnym tonem i automatycznie rozłączył Shepard. – Nie jestem upoważniony do przekazywania poufnych informacji.  
\- Alec Rayder nie żyje, tak samo jak większość kierownictwa Nexusa, więc można założyć, że obowiązujące cię protokoły bezpieczeństwa nieco się zdezaktualizowały.  
\- W przypadku śmierci pioniera, muszę przetransferować się do jego desygnowanego następcy.  
\- Czyli? – Reyes zapytał z irytacją, rozczarowany brakiem owocnej kooperacji ze strony SAM’a.  
\- Desygnowanymi następcami Aleca Raydera są Sara i Scott Ryder.  
\- Masz na myśli jego dzieciaki z Hyperiona? Zaginionej, ludzkiej arki? Dryfującej chuj wie gdzie w bezkresnym kosmosie?– Vidal zapytał sarkastycznie, nie łudząc się nawet że maszyna odczyta właściwie ton jego wypowiedzi.  
\- Mogę spróbować namierzyć arkę z węzła SAM’a na stacji Nexus.  
\- I przekazać błaznom, którzy się tam panoszą cenne informacje? Z mojego punktu widzenia to kiepski interes.  
\- Szacuję z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, że obecne kierownictwo Nexusa nie podejmie próby odnalezienia arki. Zasoby stacji są na wyczerpaniu.  
\- Skąd …  
\- … uzyskałem informacje o danych osobowych i kondycji stacji hakując zaszyfrowane połączenie z Nexusem. Dostęp do rozbudowanych baz danych możliwy będzie jedynie ze stacjonarnego węzła SAM’a.  
\- Shakowałeś Shepard? – Reyes uśmiechnął się z uznaniem. – Szybki jesteś.  
\- Moja moc obliczeniowa …  
\- … okay, daruj sobie przechwałki. Powiedz lepiej, dlaczego musisz dostać się do węzła sama, aby namierzyć arkę, skoro prawdopodobnie wystrzeliłeś się z niej w ciele Aleca Raydera?  
\- Baza danych zawierająca odpowiedzi na to pytanie jest uszkodzona.   
\- A więc nie wiesz, co się stało? Cierpisz na technologiczną amnezję?  
\- Połączenie z węzłem SAM’a pozwoli mi na zwiększenie siły i zasięgu moich mocy obliczeniowych oraz autonaprawę. Zakładam, że możliwe będzie ustalenie pobytu arki i odnalezienie następców pioniera Raydera oraz rozpoznanie przyczyn niepowodzenia misji Inicjatywy.  
\- … oraz zaalarmowanie całej stacji o twoje obecności. Nie piszę się na to – Reyes stwierdził z przekonaniem, świadom że jako były buntownik widnieje na czarnej liście, zdobiącej tablicę informacyjną stacji.  
\- Pozyskane informacje pozwalają mi założyć, że współpraca z kierownictwem Nexusa może okazać się nieefektywna. Mogę o coś zapytać?   
Reyes zatuszował zaskoczenie poważną miną i pełnym skupieniem. Ostatecznie przykre doświadczenia quarian większość osób nastawiały nieufnie do swobodnie konwersujących komputerów.  
\- Zamieniam się w słuch?  
\- Czy dysponujesz zasobami umożliwiającymi odbycie dalekiej, międzyplanetarnej podróży?  
\- Wszystkim czego zapragniesz – Reyes mrugnął z uśmiechem. - Tytuł najskuteczniejszego szmuglera w Kadarze nie przypałętał mi się znikąd.  
\- Proponuję więc umowę: Rayder za informacje i zasoby.  
\- Dlaczego tak ci zależy na kolejnym pionierze?  
\- Symbiotyczna więź z kompatybilnym pionierem jest istotą mojego istnienia. Tym pionierem musi być Rayder.  
Reyes spojrzał na błękitną materię impulsów elektrycznych z powątpiewaniem, aczkolwiek instynkt podpowiadał mu że współpraca z SAM’em mogła w dłuższej perspektywie okazać się użyteczna. Informacja o pobycie ludzkiej arki była bardzo cenną kartą przetargową, z potencjalnie żywym pionierem w bonusie.  
\- Zgoda. Obyś okazał się choć w połowie tak skuteczny, jak obwieszczały vidy reklamowe Inicjatywy.  
\- Moja skuteczność zwiększy się po połączeniu z węzłem SAM’a na Nexusie.  
\- Co mi przypomina, że w najbliższych latach miałem się tam nie pojawiać – Reyes westchnął z rezygnacją i pośpiesznie sięgnął po flaszkę. Powrót na stację wymagał dużo napompowanej procentami odwagi i przebiegłości. 

Na skutek jego potencjalnego schwytania, na skutek braku scentralizowanej koordynacji, cała idea Kolektywu mogła się rozsypać niczym domek z kart. 

Wszystko co zdołał zbudować do tej pory na Kadarze stanęło nagle pod wielkim znakiem zapytania.


	3. Rozdział 3

Shepard wzięła na siebie zabezpieczenie Reyesowi nieautoryzowanego wstępu na Nexusa oraz umożliwienie SAMowi niewykrywalnego połączenia z węzłem. Dopięcie na ostatni guzik całego przedsięwzięcia zajęło kilkanaście dni, wystawiając na dużą próbę jej informatyczne umiejętności oraz zmuszając do ekstensywnego eksploatowania drzemiących w niej pokładów sprytu i przebiegłości. SAM nie okazał się zbyt pomocny w planowaniu krótkoterminowego sabotażu systemów obronnych stacji i niechętnie wdawał się w dialog z Reyesem, który wielokrotnie próbował wydobyć z matrycy jakiekolwiek informacje na temat Hyperionu i jego dowództwa. W szczególności, gdy zlecone ludziom Szarlatana śledztwo potwierdziło postawioną wcześniej hipotezę na temat śmierci Aleca Raydera i powiązanych z nim morderstw.

Nadużywane przez SAM’a stwierdzenie typu „brak danych” tudzież „uszkodzenie bazy danych” coraz częściej zdawało się brzmieć jak wygodna wymówka, nie rzetelna informacja przekazywana przez urządzenie nastawione na pełną kooperację i Reyes czuł się mocno skonfliktowany całą sytuacją. Z jednej strony instynkt samozachowawczy podpowiadał mu ostrożność i powściągliwość, a najlepiej wycofanie się z całego przedsięwzięcia póki nie polała się pierwsza krew. Z drugiej strony, niezmiernie kusiła go wizja wzmocnienia swojej pozycji w porcie Kadary oraz możliwość udziału w odnalezieniu zagubionych pobratymców. Obecność w nowej galaktyce nie zmazywała przecież jego biologicznej przynależności, a tym samym konieczności zaangażowania się w próbę uskutecznienia przetrwania własnego gatunku.

Poza tym, okoliczności śmierci Aleca Raydera były cholernie intrygujące. Zaginięcie wszystkich arek Inicjatywy było cholernie intrygujące. Wszystkie te wydarzenia razem wzięte miały zapisać się w historii kolonizacji Galaktyki Andromedy przez przybyszów z Drogi Mlecznej i Reyes bardzo chciał aktywnie tę historię kształtować. Dla niektórych byłby to przejaw przerośniętego ego, lecz dla Vidala była to kwestia udowodnienia sobie, że podjęta 600 lat wcześniej decyzja nie była najgorszym błędem w jego życiu. Że tu i teraz może stać się kimś, że wszystko co musiał poświęcić dla tej wyprawy nie poszło nadaremno.

\- Stawiam Kolejkę w Wirze jeśli uda nam się nie wpaść – Shepard poinformowała Reyesa w ostatnim połączeniu, przed wprawieniem w ruch pierwszych trybów śmiałego sabotażu.

Wszystkie szczegóły dopracowali wcześniej. Reyes załatwił transportowiec z nielegalną, innowacyjną technologią osłonową, a Shepard upewniła się, że w konkretnym dniu o konkretnej godzinie jeden z nieczynnych doków Nexusa stanie się całkowicie niewidoczny dla systemów bezpieczeństwa i monitoringu stacji kosmicznej. Przekazanie implantu miało nastąpić w jednym z korytarzy zaopatrzeniowych, z rąk Reyesa, w ręce Shepard, podszywającej się na potrzeby misji pod funkcjonariuszkę z ramienia Tirana Kandrosa, dysponującą szerokimi uprawnieniami dostępu, w tym możliwością dostania się do węzła SAMa. Połączenie matrycy z rdzeniem operacyjnym i ściągnięcie potrzebnych danych musiało zająć nie więcej niż dziesięć minut, ze względu na ograniczoną wydajność prototypowych urządzeń maskujących skonstruowanych przez Shepard.   
  
Wszystkie założenia sabotażystów miały szansę powodzenia tylko dlatego, iż mimo stłumienia buntu Nexus wciąż znajdował się w kompletnym chaosie dezorganizacji. Wszystkie struktury funkcjonowały w oparciu o pozorne protokoły działania, a konflikty wewnątrz kierownictwa nie przyspieszały sprawnego ogarnięcia sytuacji. Brakowało specjalistów i ludzi szkolonych miesiącami do zarządzania kryzysowego zasobami Inicjatywy, w przypadku anomalii, buntów i napotkania wrogich organizmów żywych. Niestety w dużej mierze ten właśnie personel zginął w wyniku następstw kolizji z Plagą.

\- Mamy tylko jedno podejście, Reyes. Jak coś pójdzie nie tak … mam nadzieję, że masz dla mnie wygodną miejscówkę z slamsach …

\- Dla ciebie wszystko z najwyższej półki. Najobszerniejszy kontener, w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie „kliniki” doktora Nakamoto – Reyes zapewnił lekkim tonem, próbując zatuszować własne zdenerwowanie.

\- Prześledźmy jeszcze raz wszystkie etapy planu …

\- Naprawdę nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zdążyły wyryć mi się w pamięci. Wpadamy na Nexusa, wymieniamy się SAMem, ja kieruję się do baru, a ty odwalasz resztę.

\- W zasadzie to SAM odwala resztę. Wszystko zależy od tego jak subtelnie będzie gromadził niezbędne dane.

\- **_Postaram się zachować maksymalną ostrożność_** – SAM odezwał się z omni-toola Reyesa, gdzie tymczasowo się zainstalował.

\- A czy możesz przedstawić nam szacunek powodzenia naszego głupiego, nieodpowiedzialnego planu?

\- Ja nie chcę wiedzieć …

\- **_Reyes ma rację. Szacunek przedstawiony przez maszynę o moich możliwościach obliczeniowych, mógłby wpłynąć na skuteczność podejmowanych przez was działań._**

\- A ta hipoteza skąd się wzięła? Zaprogramowali ci także moduł behawioralny?

\- **_Istotą mojej egzystencji jest symbiotyczna więź z człowiekiem. W ten sposób uczę się i gromadzę doświadczenia._**

Reyes chciał dodać, iż właśnie dlatego nie darzy SAMa krztą zaufania, ale ta rewelacja nie przysłużyłaby się realizacji ich śmiałego planu. Być może SAM – potrafiący interpretować ludzkie emocje - wiedział o uprzedzeniu Vidala, na podstawie obserwacji i mikroskanów jego ciała.

Myśl o tym jeżyła Reyesowi włosy na karku.

Przez cały okres przygotowań, gdy SAM buszował w systemie operacyjnym jego omni-toola, Reyes stonował swoje działania w roli Szarlatana. Wstrzymał tymczasowo realizację wszystkich swoich ambitnych zamierzeń i nie przyjmował żadnych, szmuglerskich zleceń. Niejednokrotnie żałował, że pozwolił SAMowi na kontakt ze swoim prywatnym oprogramowaniem, na własne życzenie narażając się na zainfekowanie i otrząsnął się już na dobre z pomysłu wykorzystania matrycy do własnych celów. Przy tak zaawansowanej technologii szybko mogła zatrzeć się granica pomiędzy jednostką dominującą i podporządkowaną na korzyść tej drugiej, w tym wypadku sztucznej inteligencji. Lepiej było nie ryzykować. Życie na Kadarze nauczyło Reyesa, że żadna kalkulacja nie uwzględniająca czynnika ludzkiego, na dłuższą metę okazuje się nieskuteczna.

Pierwszy etap realizacji planu rozpoczął się bez komplikacji. Transportowiec Vidala pojawił się w strefie grawitacyjnej Nexusa niczym widmo, zupełnie niewykrywalny dla zaawansowanych radarów stacji. Dzięki wieloletniemu doświadczeniu i wiedzy z zakresu pilotażu promów kosmicznych udało mu się posadzić transportowiec w wyznaczonym doku i dzięki mapom Shepard bezpiecznie przedostać się w umówione miejsce spotkania. Założył, że wykaże się profesjonalizmem i powściągliwością, ale gdy tylko jego źrenice dostrzegły znajomą sylwetkę Shepard w mundurze służb bezpieczeństwa, górę wzięły zgoła inne emocje.

\- Nie śpieszyłeś się – kobieta szepnęła z wyrzutem, wtulając się w jego ramiona.

Po chwili spojrzała na niego uważnie, próbując przypomnieć sobie czy bardzo zmienił się od ich ostatniego spotkania, przy akompaniamencie strzałów, wrzasków i wszechobecnego zamieszania.

\- Zmarniałeś trochę.

\- Za to ty wyglądasz kwitnąco – Reyes odparł, siląc się na czarujący uśmiech. – Szczególnie w tym umundurowaniu. Bardzo … interesujący widok.

-Przestań kokietować. Moje wdzięki upchane w mundur niewiele robią dla twojej męskości.

\- Ale cieszą oko.

\- Moje oko cieszy fakt, że nie dorobiłeś się żadnych szpecących blizn.

\- Szpecących? Blizny, moja droga, dodają mężczyźnie charakteru.

Shepard wywróciła oczami i wyciągnęła dłoń, czekając aż Reyes przekaże jej implant.

\- Bądź ostrożna – szepnął jej do ucha i znacząco uścisnął za ramię. – Będę czekał w umówionym miejscu.

\- Postaraj się nie rzucać w oczy.

\- Nigdy nie rzucam się w oczy – zapewnił, nawiązując do sekretnej tożsamości Szarlatana, po czym obserwował jak kobieta oddala się pospiesznym krokiem w stronę węzła komunikacyjnego. Strach zacisnął oślizgłe paluchy na jego wnętrznościach, ale Vidal zmusił się do zachowania spokoju i przybrał pogodną minę. Zagwizdał melodyjnie i śledząc wzrokiem hologram mapy, nieśpiesznie ruszył w stronę Wiru.

Shepard dotarła do strefy zamieszkania pionierów bez komplikacji i bez wahania minęła kręcący się w pobliżu personel stacji. Jej pewna siebie mina zrobiła swoje i nikt nie uznał za niepokojący faktu, iż bez problemu udało jej się otworzyć drzwi do węzła SAMa. Dopiero gdy metalowa śluza zamknęła się za jej plecami z charakterystycznym sykiem, Shepard odetchnęła z ulgą i otarła pot z czoła.

\- Lepiej żebyś tego nie spaprał – szepnęła do trzymanego w dłoni implantu, który po chwili za pomocą podręcznej konsoli podłączyła do spektakularnej, mieniącej się błękitem masy impulsów elektrycznych. Wyścig z czasem rozpoczął się w momencie odpalenia wszystkich urządzeń maskujących, poukrywanych w różnych miejscach stacji.

**_\- Łączę się z węzłem …_ **

\- Sprężaj się.

**_\- Połączenie zakończone. Rozpoczynam przeszukiwanie bazy danych …_ **

**_\- Baza danych uaktualniona._ **

\- Ja w tym czasie postaram się nie dostać zawału … - Shepard jęknęła i osunęła się na ziemię, opierając głowę na kolanach, czując jak działania SAMa elektryzują jej włosy na głowie.

**_\- Łączę się z rdzeniem systemu operacyjnego Nexsus …_ **

**_\- Odmowa dostępu._ **

\- Zaraz naprawdę dostanę zawału!

**_\- Omijam protokoły bezpieczeństwa …_ **

**_\- Uzyskuję dostęp do systemu operacyjnego Nexsusa._ **

Shepard ukryła twarz w dłoniach przeklinając Reyesa i swoją lekkomyślność na kilkanaście kreatywnych sposobów.

\- **_Szukam: Hyperion, arka … zapamiętuję częstotliwość nadawania radaru pokładowego …_**

\- **_Uzyskuję dostęp do sieci satelitów międzyplanetarnych …_**

\- Jak nikt tego nie wykryje zaleję się w trupa …

\- **_Szukam: Hyperion, arka w systemie Helejos. Szukam: Hyperion, arka w systemie Helejos. Szukam: Hyperion, arka w systemie Helejos. Szukam: Hyperion, arka w systemie Helejos …_**

Shepard bezwiednie zacisnęła pięści z nadzieją, że SAMowi uda się namierzyć ludzką arkę kolonistów i że Hyperion nie przepadł bez śladu w galaktycznym bezkresie.

\- Musi ci się udać SAM. Nie nadstawiam tu skóry nadaremno …

-  **_Szukam: Hyperion, arka w systemie Helejos …_**

**_-_** To szukaj skuteczniej!

\- **_Znalazłem trzy potencjalne źródła pobytu arki Hyperion._**

\- Włącz szczegółowe …

\- **_Włączam szczegółowe filtrowanie sygnału. Filtruję_**.

\- **_Znalazłem jeden wynik wyszukiwania._**

\- Okay, gdzie oni są? – Shepard zerwała się z ziemi, spoglądając wyczekująco na rozświetloną postać SAMa.

\- **_Położenie nieznane. Współrzędne wskazują na system planetarny nie odkryty jeszcze przez Inicjatywę_**.

\- Najważniejsze, że mamy współrzędne.

\- **_Ściągam krytyczne dane z systemu operacyjnego Nexsusa …_**

\- Pospiesz się! Zostały nam niecałe dwie minuty.

**_\- Rozłączam się z systemem operacyjnym Nexsusa._ **

**_\- Rozłączam się z węzłem._ **

Po chwili w pomieszczeniu zapanowała zupełna cisza, a cząsteczki przewodzące impulsy elektryczne przestały żarzyć się blaskiem na skutek intensywnego pobudzenia. Shepard wymontowała implant z konsoli i ukryła go w kieszeni, po czym przywołując się do porządku opuściła pomieszczenie, z nadzieją, że po drugiej stronie nie będzie oczekiwał jej Kandros z całym zastępem agentów APEX.


	4. Wir

\- Rozglądaj się dalej gorączkowo po wszystkich kątach, wcale nie wyglądasz podejrzanie – Reyes stwierdził sarkastycznie, poirytowany zachowaniem Shepard, która skanowała spojrzeniem wnętrze i gości Wiru, od kiedy usadziła tyłek przy stoliku.

\- Jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć, że nikt jeszcze nie przyszedł mnie zaaresztować – szepnęła i skupiła się w końcu na drinku zamówionym wcześniej przez Vidala. Wypiła alkohol duszkiem i z niesmakiem otarła usta. – Poszło zbyt łatwo.

\- Nexsus jest w opłakanym stanie. Zdziwiłbym się gdyby nas wykryli – Reyes skłamał gładko. Miał własne obawy, ale uznał że wywoływanie wilka z lasu z pewnością mu się teraz nie przysłuży.

\- Prawie zeszłam na zawał gdy SAM buszował po węźle. Gdybyś tam ze mną był ... to było niesamowite i przerażające.

\- Wierzę. Odwaliliście swoją część planu, a teraz ja będę musiał odwalić swoją i zrobić użytek z uzyskanych informacji.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz działać w pojedynkę? – Shepard zadarła podbródek i spojrzała na Reyesa groźnie.

\- Dość już nadstawiałaś karku. Nie mogę cię więcej narażać.

\- Nie możesz, czy nie chcesz?

\- A co to za różnica? – Reyes dopytał z irytacją. – Jesteś jedną z nielicznych, trzeźwo myślących osób w tym bagnie … jedyną, z którą będę w stanie się dogadać po obaleniu Sloany. Narażanie twojego życia i reputacji nie leży w moim interesie.

\- Mam w dupie twój interes, Reyes! – Shepard uderzyła pięścią w stół, co zwróciło uwagę kilku osób, siedzących przy sąsiednim stoliku i błyskawicznie ostudziło wybuch jej wściekłości.

\- Skończyłaś?

\- Posłuchaj, gruboskórny palancie – szepnęła nachylając się w stronę Vidala. - Wiem, że nie chcesz mnie narażać, bo zgrany z nas duet, a przyznanie tego otwarcie po prostu cię przerasta. Niemniej nie myśl sobie, że wrócę do swojej bezużytecznej roboty na Nexsusie i będę kibicować ci w misji, płaszcząc dupsko w pozornie bezpiecznej norze!

\- Ellena, proszę – Reyes odezwał się delikatnym tonem, ściskając z przejęciem jej szczupłą, chłodną dłoń. – … nie chcę … nie mogę mieć cię na sumieniu.

\- Mówisz jak John … - Sheprad stwierdziła po chwili zaciskając zęby. Jej zielone oczy zaszkliły się błyskawicznie, ale żadnej łzie nie udało się spłynąć po zaczerwienionym policzku. – Ledwo zdążyłam przetrawić fakt, że zmartwychwstał i nacieszyć się tą myślą, gdy John oznajmił mi, że muszę wyruszyć do innej, pieprzonej galaktyki z bandą nawiedzonych  lunatyków. Jego potyczka z Sarenem, współpraca z Cerberusem, wieczna, zacięta walka … on spodziewał się czegoś okropnego, Reyes …

\- Być może tego, co tknęło wszystkie szychy i szare eminencje w strukturach Inicjatywy do opuszczenia Drogi Mlecznej.

\- Codziennie przed snem powracam myślami do naszych rzadkich rozmów, rozkładając jego słowa na czynniki pierwsze i próbując wyłuskać jakieś wskazówki i strzępy informacji pomiędzy wierszami. Nigdy mi się nie zwierzał. Zawsze byłam dla niego młodszą siostrzyczką, nawet gdy rozpoczęłam karierę inżyniera kolonialnych systemów informatycznych. On był żołnierzem, a ja białogłową, którą należało chronić przed złem i trzymać w błogiej nieświadomości. Nigdy nie był wylewny … ale wiem, że zmagał się z jakimś potwornym brzemieniem. Zmienił się po Eden Prime … stopniowo, ale nieodwracalnie.

\- Był weteranem. Miał wiele na sumieniu – Reyes stwierdził po chwili, doskonale znając uczucie tłamszenia w sobie bolesnych wspomnień z przeszłości oraz pamięci o wszystkich niechlubnych czynach. – Dużo widział. Dużo przeżył. Jako dowódca musiał dokonywać różnych wyborów … takie doświadczenia pozostawiają na człowieku swoje piętno.

\- On się czegoś bał, wiem to. Zawzięcie próbował wygrać z czasem i wiedział, że jest go niewiele. Wysłał mnie do innej galaktyki, bo spodziewał się że nasza może nie przetrwać …

\- To co mówisz jest … niepokojące.

Paskudny dreszcz przemknął po ciele Reyesa, a otaczająca ich atmosfera wyraźnie zagęściła się na skutek niewypowiedzianej groźby. Vidal miał świadomość tego, że ludzie których pozostawił za sobą w Drodze Mlecznej pomarli podczas jego 600 letniej stazy, ale założenie, że cała galaktyka mogła pogrążyć się w nicości było po prostu nie do zniesienia. 

 

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by ruszenie tropem tej hipotezy było dobre dla naszego zdrowia psychicznego.

\- Mam tego świadomość i zapewne nigdy nie dowiem się prawdy o priorytetach misji Johna Sheparda, ale właśnie dlatego nie mogę tu siedzieć i czekać, aż ktoś łaskawie stworzy tu dla nas namiastkę domu. John stoczył swoją walkę, wiem to. Wiem, że dał z siebie wszystko i mam nadzieję, że zwyciężył choć zapewne nigdy nie będzie mi dane poznać żadnych faktów na temat jego dalszego życia oraz śmierci. Teraz ja muszę stoczyć swoją walkę. Nie pozwolę by okazało się, że wysłał mnie tutaj tylko po to bym zdechła na dogorywającej stacji kosmicznej, albo jakiejś zapyziałej, toksycznej planecie, rozdzieranej małostkowymi konfliktami.

\- Rozumiem twoje motywy, ale odnalezienie arki nie gwarantuje, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, poprawy rzeczywistości w jakiej przyszło się nam zbudzić.

\- Wiem … ale musimy spróbować. To wszystko nie dzieje się bez powodu.

Shepard spojrzała na Reyesa nieustępliwie, zmuszając go w końcu do westchnienia rezygnacji.

\- Okay, zabiorę cię ze sobą, aczkolwiek we dwoje raczej nie powinniśmy zgrywać bohaterów. W szczególności gdy towarzyszy nam sztuczna inteligencja, której nie przypisałbym krzty lojalności.

\- SAM jest lojalny względem pionierów. Czytałam bazowe założenia tej technologii i …

\- Przypominam, że pionier jest martwy.

\- Mamy w zanadrzu jeszcze dwóch Rayderów.

\- Tylko w teorii …

\- Dobra … – Shepard przytaknęła niechętnie, przeglądając dane w swoim omni-toolu. - … potrzebujemy drużyny.

\- Potrzebujemy dobrego pierdolnięcia, arsenału albo biotyki. Myślenie strategiczne możemy pozostawić sobie i … SAMowi, aczkolwiek prędzej zaufałbym angarskiemu rebeliantowi.

Reyes chciał wdać się w dyskusję na temat rozważenia zatrudnienia do czarnej roboty najemników, ale błysk w oku Shepard błyskawicznie go zniechęcił i zaalarmował.

\- Nie podoba mi się twoja mina …

\- Powinniśmy wtajemniczyć Vetrę Nyx…

\- Nie wydaje ci się, że jeden szmugler w ekipie nam wystarczy? - Reyes zapytał z wyrzutem, niezbyt zadowolony z pomysłu Shepard.

Vetra miała swoje wtyki na Kadarze i zazwyczaj nie sprawiała Vidalowi problemów, od czasu do czasu okazując się nawet przydatną, ale Reyes wiedział, że odnoszenie sukcesów w tej "profesji" wymaga dużej przebiegłości i elastycznego kręgosłupa moralnego. Taki zestaw cech mógł nienajlepiej komponować się z lojalnością względem priorytetów misji.

\- Widzę, że nie jesteś zachwycony, ale ...  - Shepard nabrała powietrza w płuca, przybierając minę niewiniątka. - ... możliwe, że odrobinę już ją wtajemniczyłam.

\- Żartujesz?

Reyes rozszerzył oczy z niedowierzaniem i ukrył twarz w dłoni, dostrzegając jak Ellena nerwowo przygryza wargę i przecząco kręci głową.

\- Vetra nie jest pieskiem na smyczy kierownictwa. Ma szerokie horyzonty ...

\- A więc o horyzonty tu chodzi - Vidal stwierdził karcąco, dostrzegając kiełkujący rumieniec na policzkach Shepard. - Wypaplałaś się w łóżku.

\- Nie spałam z Vetrą! Jesteśmy po prostu ... koleżankami, które od czasu do czasu wyświadczają sobie przysługi zawodowe.

\- A ja myślałem, że sama poradziłaś sobie z załatwieniem nam zasłony dymnej podczas dzisiejszej misji.

\- Bo poradziłam sobie sama ... aczkolwiek potrzebowałam do tego sprzętu, który akurat nie znajdował się w moim posiadaniu.

\- I Vetra chętnie dostarczyła ci potrzebnych elementów w zamian za uchylenie rąbka tajemnicy - Reyes dokończył z westchnieniem, uznając że boczenie się na Shepard i tak nic już nie da. Czego Nyx nie dowiedziała się bezpośrednio od Elleny, na pewno udało jej sie odkryć na własną rękę. Na szczęście Vidal wiedział, że nie sprawiała jej zbytniego problemu wymiana informacji i sprzętu z Wygnańcami bez autoryzacji kierownictwa Nexsusa.

\- Ona może nam się przydać.

\- Jeśli będzie trzeba przeszmuglować Ryderda z Hyperionu, to i owszem.

\- Mając Vetrę w ekipie, mamy też Dracka.

\- Tę krogańską skamielinę? - Reyes sięgnął po drinka, czując że jest zdecydowanie zbyt trzeźwy na wysłuchiwanie rewelacji Shepard bez zgrzytania zębami.

Do tanga trzeba było dwojga, nie całego oddziału szemranych typów.

\- Drack na pewno nie ma po drodze z resztą tutajeszych oszołomów i ma świadomość, że granie na zwłokę wyczerpie jedynie zasoby stacji i nie zmieni status quo pomiędzy Nexsusem, a Nową Tuchanką. Może być skłonny do pomocy.

\- Nie jest mu po drodze z Anderson i resztą tylko dlatego, że wykopali ze stacji Krogan. W krogańskiej naturze nie leży przejmowanie się losem pozostałych gatunków. Dlaczego mieliby wspierać poszukiwanie ludzkiej arki?

\- Żeby odczarować tę parszywą rzeczywistość. – Sheprad stwierdziła, wywracając oczami. – To, że Kroganie zainstalowali się na Nowej Tuchance nie znaczy, że zdobyli złote góry. Poza tym ewentualne odnalezienie Hyperiona i pierwszego, żywego pioniera dałoby Kesh przewagę na Nexusie i zmusiło pozostałych liderów do uległości.

\- Nie ufam kroganom – Reyes syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- SAMowi też nie ufasz. Ani własnym ludziom …

\- Może dlatego jeszcze żyję?

\- Być może, ale sam stwierdziłeś, że nie możemy zgrywać bohaterów. Potrzebujemy wsparcia.

\- Co nie znaczy, że musimy przed tym „wsparciem” odkryć wszystkie karty - Vidal stwierdził w końcu, zmuszając się do przyjęcia propozycji personalnych Shepard za dobrą monetę.

Skoro Ellena uparcie chciała pchać się z buciorami w odmęty kosmosu, Reyes musial upewnić się że zbyt szybko nie skończy się to dla niej śmiercią. Vetra mogła wnieść do całego przedsięwzięcia logiczny i technologiczny wkład, natomiast Nakmor Drack stanowił mięso armatnie ... zazwyczaj wściekłe i nieprzewidywalne, ale jednak.  – Wyjawimy twoim wybrańcom informacje o Hyperionie, ale przemilczymy śmierć Aleca Rydera.

\- Czyli się zgadzasz? - Shepard uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, krusząc ostatecznie grymas niezadowolenia Reyesa.

\- Pod warunkiem, że nie będą chcieli w zamian za wsparcie niczego kłopotliwego.

\- Szarlatan na pewno jest w stanie załatwić to i owo.

\- Nie przeciągaj struny ...


End file.
